Day after Day
by Girl in Darkness
Summary: Peeta and Katniss's life after the Mockingjay. How they grew up together and how they finally found each other in love for real. Their wedding and family moments. Lemons moments!
1. Prologue

***I don't own the hunger games!**

* * *

_*Prim was above me holding me from hands and knees so I won't move. Foxface appeared holding in her hands nightlock. She started throwing them inmy mouth and I couldn't close it*_

I woke up in the couch I had fallen asleep last night. I sat on it and started counting backwards from 100 to 0. "Doc's helpful words" I though. As soon as I calmed I stepped on the shower feeling the cool water run over my skin. Spring had arrived with the warm weather. I looked myself in the mirror noticing the black circles under my eyes. I avoid it and return to my bed finding my black clothes. I worn then and started heading to the kitchen when I heard the back door opening. "Good morning sweetie" Greasy Sae said with a smile "Morning Sae!" "Oh my god, Katniss. You look exhausted!" she said worriedly. I sigh as an answer. She wouldn't understand If I was about to tell her. Moments later the door bell rung and Sae went to open the door while I was making coffee. "Good morning my boy, you're here in the right time. Katniss is making coffee!" Sae said and I realized that she was talking to Peeta. "Good morning Sae. Coffee huh?" he said with a small laugh as he walked in. The smell of warm bread fill the house in a pleasure way. "Good Morning Katniss" he said leaving the basket with the bread in the counter behind me. I turn to face him and realized that his eyes had black circles under them too. "Morning" I said giving him a small smile. I made the coffee, Peeta brought the bread and Sae cooked us. It was a typical morning. While Sae was bring the dishes with the eggs Peeta leaned and whisper to my ear. His hot breath made me jump on my seat. "You look tired. Nightmare series too?" I looked at him and nod in answer and he nod back saying to me that he understands. And he does. Because not only he is dealing with nightmares but with flashbacks too. He and I know that now we are living alone, we are feeling much weaker from the nightmares. Mine are getting worst and doubled, there are nights I can't sleep at all. Peeta's flashbacks fortunately are getting lesser and better. Today I wanted to ask him something. Something that would have asked him a month ago when he first came back in district 12 nut a flashback hit him. It was big and bad. He ran home and locked himself in. He didn't come out for two days. I was worriedly looking through my window to his house but everything was dark. I shallow hard in the thought of that and asked him straight without looking at him. "Peeta, do you mind help me with something?" Peeta looked at me as it was a kind of trap but he agreed giving me a lovely smile that made me bit my bottom lip. He didn't ask any questions. He just left to go to the bakery he was re-building and came to my house on late afternoon. We greet each other and he sat on the floor with his back pushing the sofa. I ran to my room and grab the large heavy book and left fast that I almost fell down the stairs. I walked in the living room and sat next to Peeta.

"So, what is it?" he asked first."Do you remember the plant book of my family?" he nod "I was thinking of making something like that for the people we…lost. You know to remember them…" I avoid his eyes waiting for a flashback to hit him or him to tell me no. But he just said yes. We made a list of the people we would write about. For the most tributes we didn't know anything. This made it harder. But that was the harder night of my life… Thinking of all those people that died because of me… because of me and Peeta… Because of us…

After that night, and the rest of the month's nights we were staying awake for hours. We had almost finished it. Peeta's draws were so amazing that sometimes it was like they were standing in front of me-in smaller size. But then a day, It was late afternoon and I was waiting for Peeta to come. I had just come out the bath, my hair still wet and I was only with my bathrobe when someone started knocking the door like crazy. I ran down and opened the door. Peeta came in almost running with his breath really fast and clumsily hugged me. I left him hugging me for a while and then I saw his red eyes. He was crying.

"Peeta, what happened?" I asked him worriedly

"Family…" he said I looked at him without understanding but he keep saying.

"FOXFACE! HERE!" he screamed. And it hit me. Many people from other districts were moving here and Foxface's family was one of them. I was shocked. But Peeta kept saying fats. "Careers… all of them…" and then I lost my balance. I fall down to the floor. Cato… Clove… Glimmer…Marvel… All of them. I had kill them. I wasn't able to speak and I thought I wasn't breathing at all. Peeta and I were sitting in the floor unable to move. And he hugged me. And I hid my face on his neck trying to get lost in his embrace. He knew that this is what I needed. With this he let me know that I wasn't alone. And then I must have fallen asleep in Peeta's arms. Because when I woke up in tears from a nightmare Peeta was there to comfort me. Both of us had many nightmares that night. Many of them were really bad, but we had each other to get comfort. Like we used to do in the Victory tour. And then I realized how much I had missed his strong arms around me, his lips on mine, his body against mine…

* * *

***Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, that will really support me on my writing!**

**-Girl_in-Darkness**


	2. A last goodbye

***I don't own the hunger games!** **Sorry this chapter is too small. I promise the other ones will be bigger! :D**

The days were passing fast, we were working on the book, Peeta was working on the bakery re-built, and I was hunting. A day that I had a good game with me and I went home early and head for the bakery to see how is going. But Peeta wasn't there. I thought that he had gone to sell bread around the district as he usually was doing, and I was right. I saw him wave to me from a couple of meters away. I ran next to him and I thought of helping him. He told me that he only had a few houses in the East of the district. We walked together for a while when we arrived to a neighborhood with big houses in different colors. Peeta went to the last one and I went to the first giving me the promise that we will meet in the middle. With a smile stuck in my face I rung the door bell. A woman opened the door and I started saying without looking at her: "Hello. I'm from the Mellark bakery. Would you like to buy some bre-" I stopped talking and froze. I knew those eyes. And those wavy orange hair. And then I remembered. The last time I saw this hair were full of leafs and dirt and those eyes were coldly, dead eyes. And then I realized and the loafs of bread fell on the grass. My eyes widen as I realized that, she was Foxface's mother. She tried to smiled to me but she couldn't make it friendly. Her face came into my thoughts and I couldn't stand anymore. I fell on the ground taking some steps backwards with my back on the ground and my eyes frozen on hers. Peeta saw me from far away and ran next to me fast. As I was waiting for his strong arms to help me get up, another pair of hands helped me up, I saw Peeta he had frozen too as he was looking at the man with the blue eyes and blond hair next to me. And then I got it Cato's father. As we started looking around us in panic we realized that- like the Games- we were surrounded by Careers. But this time surrounded by their parents. A woman with blond hair and green eyes and a small woman with black eyes and black hair. Everyone was there. Watching us like we were mice in the trap. I hid my face in my hand and started crying.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…" I started saying. They were looking at me, I could feel it. And then I heard a voice. It was Clove's mother.

"Get up!" Her voice was sweet but I could hear the pain and the hardness.

"I thought the Mockingjay didn't cry!" Cato's father said

I looked at them for first time. Their eyes were empty. I knew that emptiness. I was feeling it every day since my father and Prim died. I stood up slowly. Peeta and I were looking at the ground without looking or talking, trying even not to breath. Glimmer's mother spoken: "I had to hate you. I wish I could. But I don't. Otherwise, you gave us our freedom!" These words were like a punch in my belly.

And last Foxface's mother- who was standing in front of us, with her hands covering her mouth. "I know Finch wouldn't want me to hate you. It's not your fault. You weren't the ones that invented the Games." She said and sight "It's just… we miss them so much" and a single tear fall from her cheek. And it was then that I had the courage to turn my eyes from the ground to Peeta. I found his eyes looking at me too. We were thinking the same thing. These people had to say their last goodbye to their children through our book.

* * *

***Thanks for reading! Leave a review, It will help me a lot! ^^**

**-Girl in Darkness**


	3. Fear, love and day after day

***I don't own the hunger games! So, as I promised this chapter is bigger. Actually is much bigger, But I thought it's really good! ^^**

**Finally some Peetniss moment! :D**

We wanted to show them our respect in every way. So Peeta was giving them warm bread and I was giving them, fresh game. We were avoiding the fact that we had to ask them about their children so a day, Mrs. Maisy –Foxface's mom, invited us for dinner. I was so nervous! I was literally trembling. I couldn't even focus on my hunting. I had even forgotten to look at the snares. I was totally out of mind! When the time came my heart was beating faster than ever. Being invited by the mother of the person you killed. I was guessing that Peeta was in worst situation than me. Probably!

* * *

I wore a blue dress Cinna had sent me. I was so much greatful that he wasn't dead. As it seems Plutarch had helped him run away to another place out of Panem when I was still in the Arena. I braided my hair and while I was opening my door to leave I pumped into Peeta. He was watching me with such a desire and hunger that made me blush. "You're gorgeous" he managed to say and slipped his hand to hold mine. We walked to the orange looking house and when we arrived he looked at me. "How I look?" he asks. I laugh a little and stroke his yellow shirt where his stomach is. "Good-looking" I answer looking in his eyes. Then he leaned over and whispers to me before he rings the bell: "you too". Mrs. Maisy opens the door and greets us with an unexpected happiness. While we were eating she was telling us everything for her daughter. As it seems Foxface… I mean Finch was really clever. Back in their district she was the first in her class, she knew how to select the poisonous fruits from the good ones. And that made me think… If she knew about the nightlock, why she ate it? And then I got it. IT was a thought that had come into my mind a few nights after the arena. I had seen her in the training center choosing the good fruits like a master, she must have suicide. That time I thrown away that thought but now I was sure that this is what had happened. I thought she was going to cry or get mad but instead, she seemed happy talking about Finch. She was proud of her.  
"The fish is really good-cooked Mrs. Maisy" I could see that the whole time he was trying to impress her or something. She thanked him and offered us some tea to the back yard. We nod in answer and head to the back yard.  
As soon as I stepped in the green grass I had been left with an open mouth. It was wonderful. Green grass, rocks with amazing grey colors, hidden lights between them, lakes with fishes and in the corner a small place with some chairs and a table made of steel. I stayed staring at the beauty of it but Peeta showed me the way to the chairs. He sat in a chair in front of me and never loses eye contact. Mrs. Maisy appeared and sat in the chair between us and started serving tea. With her she also brought a plate with biscuits. I got one on my hand and instantly realized that it was Peeta's. We were talking, and she was smiling so friendly, that you would have never guessed that we had being in the hunger games with her daughter.  
"Peeta, the biscuits are amazing! You have to teach me how to do them!" Peeta's eyes widen for a moment, I was shocked too but then he nod in agreement.  
"Are you thinking of getting married?" She asked innocently while drinking her tea. Hearing that Peeta and me choked. We cough a couple of times; Peeta swallowed hard and shook his head in answer. Mrs. Maisy put her hand above her mouth in disbelief.  
"You are not lovers, right?" Peeta was looking the ground so this time; I shook my head for answer. She was looking embarrassed away, knowing that she wanted to say something and before saying anything Peeta spoke. "Say it… We were doing this for so long. It's ok…"  
"I would bet that you were lovers. I mean, not after all those kisses … not even when you got engaged … no I mean" she took a deep breath and continued "I mean, after the kiss in the Quell. I could even bet!" I swallowed hard avoiding Peeta's gaze. That kiss, that was the kiss that made me realize. It was the kiss that made the warmth into my heart turn into hunger. Hunger for more of him. I was really dump to understand that before. We fell on silence as Mrs. Maisy was trying to figure out what and why. When in her face was written the underestimate, Peeta broke the silence.  
"So, where is your husband?" when he asked that her face lit up. It was like she was in her own world. Like my mother was looking like when my father was coming home after his job in the mines. "He found a work in district 3. It's not permanent. He will return in a few months." Her voice had a tone that I never used before. A tone that I've also heard my mom doing it. I look at Peeta and saw his blue eyes looking straight into me. That made me smile, and for the first time, I look at her straight in the eyes. And instead of the cold, deadly eyes of Foxface, I saw the warm friendly eyes of .

"Thank you for the dinner !" Peeta said shaking hands with her. "Oh, nothing! If you need anything, you know where I am." She said and then she closed the door. He held my hand in the whole way, till the victor's village. He seemed happier than before. Peeta came with me until my house door. I pushed my back on the wall next to my house and Peeta had his hands next to my head pushing his weight on the wall. "I had fun today" I eventually said. "Yeah, me too." I turned my eyes up and saw Peeta's eyes trying to find mine, and then I realized that he was just a breath away. His eyes full of desire, the same hunger. I was totally lost into his gaze. And when I thought he was going to kiss me he leaned over and gave me an open kiss on the cheek. I kissed his cheek too and the move surprised him. Then with fast moves I opened the door and get lost into my house darkness. I closed the door with force leaving him outside. I sneak a peek from the window, and see him leaning still on the wall with his hand on fists. Then he dug his hands into his pocket and left to his house with his head bowed. I pushed my back on the door and fell down and then a thought came into my mind; "Why I was feeling like that?" I went to my room and fall into my bed. As soon as my head fell on the pillow I fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Foxface's page on the book was over. I had written what I knew for her and Peeta drew an amazing picture of her. It was Finch looking at the sky and smiling. Her orange wavy hair falling on her arms and the sun light was making her eyes light. It was like I was watching her in front of me. Happy, alive... It was Glimmer's turn. I had to wake up the memory of me throwing the tracker jackers nest above her. Glimmer's family saw us leaving form Mrs. Maisy's house and they invited us for lunch. This time was lunch so Peeta had to come home early from the re-built of bakery and I didn't go hunting. We headed together to Glimmer's family. When we arrived, he did the same thing. He looked at me and said: "How I look?" I smile and I whisper "Really nice!" he shivered from my voice and rung the door bell. A woman in a baby pink dress opened the door. She greeted us with a friendly voice, but I could see that she was feeling more uncomfortable than Foxface's mother. As we were approaching the dining room we realized that we weren't alone. Marvel's family was there too. That made me feel weirder if you consider the fact that I … I killed Marvel and Glimmer.

Marvel didn't have many relatives. He only had an older sister and her husband but still…It was his family. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. Not with excitement but something I would call … fear. We shook hands and I tried to keep my tears. When she held my hand she looked at me. Her face straight. But her eyes were telling me that she didn't hate me. A small spark of warmth. Her name was Tulie and her husband's name was Avery. Glimmer's parents' names were Velvet and Jack. District ones names were just funny. It was so awkward hearing their stories. I never really thought of them. And I was mostly shocked when I heard that they were friends. Good friends actually. Marvel wasn't the strongest guy. He was always the second. Always the second. But he was good-hearted. Even for a career. That made my stomach squeeze. I never thought that Careers are good-hearted. When Glimmer was reaped, it was meant that Marvel was going to get reaped too. Glimmer wasn't really clever. Her beauty was always her weapon. I remembered her. The blond wavy hair of her. Even dead she was amazingly beautiful. Her beauty made her the most desirable girl in the whole district, and when she got reaped there was a big depression all over the district. We've learnt, actually, many things about them. Things that I've never thought of. I knew that Tulie was going to be afraid of me. She was avoiding me, even before she met me. Anyway, I was the one who killed her little brother. I was aware of my movements. When I stretch the blow and left the arrow to go through his heart. The panic was written all over my face while we were heading home. Peeta wanting to comfort me said: "We are the end! Two more families left!" But those two families were the worst… Clove and Cato… I swallowed hard and gave him a small smile. I leaded him to the living room and sat next to him on the sofa. "When are you opening the bakery?" I asked trying to forget about everything that distracted me. "Next week is the grand opening!" he said and his face lit up "You should come and help more, you know! Tom likes you!" he teased me. I laughed a little. "Yeah maybe I have to come more." He stayed with me to watch Plutarch's music show. It wasn't that bad. I actually smiled listening to the songs. But I really wanted to back down from all the cameras for a little while. I knew that I wouldn't be able to back down for ever.

The show ended with Plutarch's voice promising for more songs the next week. I turned my head to Peeta who was obviously sleeping. He looked really peaceful so I guess he wasn't having any nightmares. I went closer to him. "Peeta" I whisper. He moaned a little in his sleep. "Peetaaa" I said louder shaking him a little. Still nothing. I wouldn't be able to make him walk until my room so I left him sleeping on the couch. The sofa it was really big that it could fit me too. I brought two blankets and with the one cover him. As I was going to leave, Peeta's eyes open and he gave me a small kiss on my cheek bone. I knew he wouldn't remember it tomorrow. I left the air-condition open and walked to the other sofa. I lied there and cover myself with the other blanket. I was hoping to have no nightmares so I won't wake him up. But I never have such luck.

* * *

I woke up feeling dizzy from all the nightmares I had the night before. I was so scared when I saw Clove smirking to me while throwing a knife staright into my heart that I found myself dialing Peeta's number and then hung up. I had barely slept. The day before we had visited Mr. Clot and Mrs. Clay. Clove's parents. Their house was full of pictures of their daughter. The whole house was hunting me. I thought that every picture was looking at me. Peeta felt that too. I could see it into his eyes. As it seems, Clove was the best at the trowing-knives-thing. She wanted to be the best. Whenever she was winning something she wanted everyone to know that SHE did it. And then I understood. I was really wandering why she was talking to me so much instead of killing me when she had the chance in the arena. She wanted everyone to stuck their ears into the televisions hearing her little speech and so everyone will remember the one that killed the girl in fire… It was pretty scared. Let me not to think about all those knives.

The worst was that today we were going to visit Cato

* * *

's family. I was in terror. Shaking from head to toes. I was the one that gave Cato a slow death even If I killed him when he was being tortured. Peeta was frightened too. He could remember the fight they had before Cato tried to kill him. I knew this day was going to be terrific and slow. I prepared myself. Peeta came to my house earlier than usual. He was trying to calm me down but he couldn't calm even himself. He was less nervous than I was but still he was nervous too. When the time came to go to Cato's family's house we started walking slowly. He was holding me from my waist really tight, but that made me feel better so left his hand there. He didn't turn to me to ask me or even look at me. We were in silence. Afraid that a single word will make us break down. He rang the bell with a shaking hand. We both wanted this to end as soon as possible. The door opened fast and a fair man greets us. No smile. Straight face. They understood our nervousness, so they didn't talk much about the Games or Cato. We sat on the chairs around the table and started eating silently. His brother was … unbearable. He was like hell. No good word at all. When we were bringing the arena's subject he was always saying how horrible death his brother had. His every word made my mind melt, my heart raise and my stomach squeeze. It was painful as scenes from the arena were coming into my mind. Peeta's eyes got smaller and darker. He had 3 flashbacks in only 2 hours He was going to the bathroom locking him in and trying to fight his flashbacks before he hurt anyone. Mr. Max and Mrs. Georgia understood that something bad was going to happen, they tried to prevent the worst and send us home. As soon as we stepped outside Peeta left running. He had another flashback. He looked at me in anger and then in worry. He didn't want to harm me or anyone else. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how. Holing his head and heading home. I turned to the fair woman with the blue eyes.  
"Mrs. Georgia… thanks for everything. And sorry we have to leave so soon."  
"No, Katniss" she said and took a deep breath "I'm deeply sorry for Seez's attitude. I know how hard was for you coming here today!" He sighted and bowed her head. Why she was so good with me? I had killed her son. Seez was completely right to be mean to me. Not with Peeta. But only with me! I was going to accept everything he was saying because it was true!  
"I know that you did this for us. So I wrote this for you." She gave me a piece of paper with some words on it "These are some information you can write on your book for... Cato" And she turned and closed the door behind her. After closing the door I heard shouts from inside. It looked like they were shouting to Seez. I started going home with slow steps holding the paper like treasure. I looked at Peeta's house but it seemed that no one was there. I sighted and went inside my house. I took of my shoes and headed to the living room. I sat on the floor with the coffee table in front of me. I placed the book on the table. I held the paper between my hands and started reading it with interest. I was really shocked about what I was reading. Cato was a natural talent in sword fighting. He was being trained earlier than anyone else his age. When he turned 17 he volunteered as a tribute. He always wanted to be the best of best. He was the most handsome boy in the district. But arrogant. He had the best idea for himself. Even his own parents were saying that. But as everyone, Cato had a soft side. He loved his brother like nothing in the world. "That's why Sooz was attacking us" I thought. I smiled a little to myself. As it seems me and Cato had something in common. As soon as I read what was written on the piece of paper I started witting them on the book with the best letters I could do. Peeta's job was over he had draw the best pictures of Marvel, Glimmer, Clove and Cato. I turned the pages to appreciate them. The first one was the picture of Marvel. He was looking straight away having a small smile. His hair was falling down to his forehead looking wet. His eyes were smiling in warmth. In his hand, he was holding a long spear kicking it a little with his leg. Glimmer's picture was really awesome. Maybe the best one. It was only Glimmer's face. Her eyes little closed and her lips little open making you think how sexy she looked. Her blond hair a little untidy. Her arms were placed on her head, making her hair look more. Clove's picture was very good. It was a small-built girl with her black hair on a ponytail. Her black eyes looking brave. It was like she was going to the war or something. Her hands were opening her jacket that was full of knives. Cato's picture was so realistic. It was him, with his arms crossed above his chest. His sword was behind his back, where he usually kept it. A smirk drawn on his lips, his eyes lighting up, it was like he was ready for something. My fingers slipped to the other page but I closed the book with force. I think I had enough dead people for tonight. Suddenly I threw the book away, as far as I could. The book hit the wall in front of me and fell with force above a vase breaking it. I avoid the mess I had created and started going to my room. As I was going to my bed, memories from the arena were into my mind. I couldn't think about something else. I changed into my pajamas and lied to my bed. The memories were stuck into my head and I hid my face into the pillow. I didn't allow myself to fall asleep but then my eyes started hurting me. And I fell slowly to a dangerous sleep.

* * *

_I woke up to my old house. Prim was sitting on a chair with my mom and Gale nearby. "Good morning sunshine" my mom said. I started looking around mw crazily and then I mumbled "Peeta?" "Oh, he is bringing you some tea with bread to eat. You were so sick. You were sleeping two whole days!" Prim answered looking really happy. "So everything was a dream" I said to myself and then I jumped from the bed full of happiness. I ran to my family and hugged them tightly. When I finished with the hug I looked at them, but their faces weren't the familiar ones I knew. They were turning into Cato, Marvel and Glimmer. Three people I obviously killed. "Why so scared… sweetheart?" Cato said with a smirk. They started laughing at me, and I was scared. Then I hear a familiar voice from behind me. "KATNISS! KATNISS HELP!" I turned around and I was back into the arena. The voice was coming from Rue. She was lying to the ground with the spear into her heart, but still she was screaming for help. Then Glimmers voice started saying "Where is the girl on fire?" Their laughter started getting stronger and louder. "WAKE UP! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" I yelled to myself. But I couldn't wake up. I was a prisoner of my own nightmare. When I opened my eyes, I was still in district 13. I looked around in panic. Peeta was in front of me ready to hug me but his hands went around my neck. He started choking me yelling "MUTT!" as I started looking around me for help, I could see everyone that I loved turning into bones and then ash. I looked at Peeta's eyes and started thinking "Peeta I'm not a mutt. Leave me please! You love me!" hot tears started streaming down my cheeks. I closed my eyes but then Peeta suddenly moved and he was lying next to me, bleeding to death with a spear into his heart. Snow's laughter was all over the room. "PEETA!" I started screaming while crying louder. The smell of blood and roses filled the air and I was feeling like I couldn't breathe._

"PEETA!" I screamed while I fell from the bed. I hit the floor with a big force. I stood fast on my legs trying to balance my weight. I was so dizzy and scared. I couldn't see in front of me clear. Everything was spinning around me and I was hitting the one wall after the other. I was so scared from the nightmare and I was crying unstoppable. My throat was hurting me really bad and I realized I was still calling Peeta's name. In my dizziness and sacredness I managed to go outside, falling down the stairs. The warm summer air made my tears flew away, but new took their place fast. On my mouth was still Peeta's name. I needed him. I kept walking. I couldn't see clear, It was a big fog in front of me. Suddenly my legs can't bare my weight and I fell on the ground making myself a small ball. I was still saying Peeta's name. I was feeling completely lost and alone. I closed my eyes ready to accept my situation when a pair of warm hands touched my shoulders making me shiver. "I'm here Katniss! I will protect you. Not real." I heard him saying. Still shivering from fear he lifted me up. Still crying and mumbling Peeta's name I curled up against his chest. I could hear some footsteps and then the hot summer air vanished and its place was the cool air of air-condition. He left me somewhere soft and continued patting my back and playing with my hair, and I finally opened my eyes and returned to the reality. The only thing I could focus one was a pair of bright blue eyes looking at me worriedly. I started feeling fear again, but I let my body's muscles to relax and the eyes started smiling at me again.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I run home as fast as I could. I felt the familiar feeling when a flashback hits me. I locked myself in the house and started punching the walls around me. Flashbacks from the arena where on my head. Me fighting Cato, Cato trying to kill me and Katniss, Cato gets killed by the mutts…

When the flashbacks stopped, I exhausted, walked to my room. I fell on the bed and started thinking. Katniss will probably be really worried. What is she doing now? Is she ok? Those thoughts stayed into my head until I tiredly fell asleep.

_*The careers. I can hear them. And someone is screaming. Katniss. "Katniss!" I shout her name as I was searching for her. Suddenly the careers are in the cornucopia. Katniss is standing and she can't move at all. All of them laughing and killing her slowly. Then Cato turns to me and says: "What are you looking at…loverboy?" and sending his sward through her heart making me scream from panic*_

I jumped off the bed and sat up on the bed in dizziness. I was saying Katniss's name desperately. I would give anything to be here now. But that made me remember. "Katniss!" I said while standing up. Was she ok? Was my nightmare true? My heart started beating on my chest like crazy and I headed outside my house. I was almost running when I heard a familiar voice shouting for me. It was the same voice that was making the birds stop to listen. The voice was scared and in pain. Someone was hurting her?! Then in front of my eyes a black figure started falling in the ground. The figure was saying my name desperately. I run faster next to her. I found her in a small ball crying while mumbling my name. I tried to comfort her like I did in the train so many times, but she couldn't relax with nothing. Her nightmare should have been terrific. Giving up, I lifted her up and started heading to my house. She was curled up against my chest, feeling her warm tears falling down my bare chest. I left her to the other side of my bed and sat on my knees in front of her while playing her with her hair and patting her back. I realized that she was still saying my name. She was searching for me into the darkness. Before I could fell happiness or something else Katniss opened her eyes making me worried. Then she started letting her body relax. I could feel all of her fear fly away, I smiled to her and I felt a relief. She sat up and hugged me. She hid her face on my shoulder and I could feel her tears still falling on my skin. When she left me she was still sobbing a little. She was suffering in silence. Her eyes were still red from the tears and again the thought of her having a terrific nightmare made me shiver. She stopped crying and suddenly she throws her arms around my neck pushing me close to her into a tight hug. I placed my hands to her upper back pushing her closer to me. We stayed like that for a while and then she broke the hug to look into my eyes. I noticed she was dirty from falling in the ground; her eyes were red from the tears. She was looking still so beautiful into her baby pink pajamas. She relaxed her hands to my neck and looked the ground. I cupped her face with my palms. Her cheeks still wet. The sun light that was coming through the window reminds me that it was early dawn but it was making her eyes glow and her hair into her broken braid… and everything… She looked at me with her pure look making me lose completely control. I forcedly pushed my lips against hers. She didn't stop me as I thought she would do. She wasn't even shocked. Instead, she welcomed the kiss. Warm and steady. She seemed that she was waiting for it as long as I did. She moved her hands to my hair pushing me against her, and I placed my hands to her waist. After a long time we broke the kiss and rest our foreheads. She gave me a soft kiss and lied to the bed against the pillow falling again asleep. I leaned over and kiss her forehead. I put my arms around her waist and before I close my eyes, I whisper to her the only word that could describe me…

_"Always"_

In the middle of the night she woke up three times. Crying and screaming my name. I was holding her to my arms and she was always finding her way up to my lips. The fourth time she woke up, she refused to sleep again. It was almost 6 o'clock but we both needed more sleep.

"No, I won't sleep again!" "Katniss, you need more sleep! You had a terrible night!" "Peeta… they are hunting me…" I couldn't answer on that. I just pulled her into my warm embrace. Her head against my chest and her feet between mine. The fourth time she woke up it was because of me. I woke up screaming an she was next to me, placing kisses all over my arms, letting me know that I wasn't alone. "Peeta, we can't keep going on like that. The nightmares are killing us" she said against my skin. "Let's take every day. Day after day." "Day after day?" she asks searching for my eyes. "Day after day!" I answer.

The days were passing and we were together, I had moved in her house. We were together. For real. She says that this is not acting. It's real. I believe her. Because I love her, and I know she loves me too. She is looking at me like I'm her treasure. And a day that I woke up screaming, I kissed her more and more. And for a second I opened my eyes during the kiss. Her face meant everything; she was looking like she was melting. That was enough to let me know that this time was real.

* * *

***Thanks for reading and supporting my stories! ^^  
-Girl in Darkness**


	4. Traveling again!

***A new chapter here! Remind that in this story FINNICK AND CINNA are alive. So don't get surprised! :P Thanks for your kind comments! It really helped me to continue! :D  
*I still don't own the hunger games! I'll never will! :P**

* * *

**Still Peeta's**** POV**

"Peeta!" Katniss shook me a little. "Wake up!" I ignored her again, for 3rd time. Something that I don't usually do because I know what will happen. She got a little angry with me ignoring her because I told her to wake up earlier than usual. Actually too earlier than usual. She snort a little and sat on my stomach right in front of me pulling my hands.  
"Why, you're so heavy?" "Seriously, Peeta! You're heavy! I need to bring less game home!" she talked to herself "Mellark, you have to do start a diet!" she keeps talking to herself "That was it no more cookies for you!" she said and stood up. I knew that or she was going to bring cold water or she gave up. But suddenly I heard screams from the bathroom. I jumped off the bed and run to the bathroom feeling a little dizzy.  
"Wha-What is it? Are you ok?" I asked in panic  
"Yeah, I'm fine' she said giving me a proud smile.  
"You did that in purpose, right?" I said a little annoyed  
"Yep!" she said while pushing me a little to walk to the bedroom.  
"Don't do that again!"  
"Why? I even trow water in your face! I was getting worried!" she started saying while laughing a little  
"You had to wake up!" she smiled to me!  
"Ok, ok. I am awake!" I answered leaving a yawn. Today was the day of the grand opening of the bakery. I was feeling so excited that my hands were trembling. Katniss was going to come for help. We woke up at five o'clock. It was late summer and still so hot so we made sure to wear light clothes. But, Katniss in her shorts made my mind run wild, so I tried to focus on the work. But it was pretty hard.

We were at the baker, Katniss cleaning and I was special cakes when Thom , my right hand, arrived. He helped me bake cookies and I iced them, when about eight o'clock outside the bakery there were a bunch of people.  
"Are you ready to open the door?" Katniss asked. She was looking excited too.  
"Yeah let's do this!" I answered. My father would have been so proud of me right now. I though. Opening my own new bakery. I smiled sadly a little and Katniss whispered to my ear; "I know he is so proud. And he is watching you right now." She can read me like an open book. She went behind the counter and put on her biggest smile. Thom and me opened the doors and people came in with big force looking excited to the colorful cookies. Katniss was working like crazy. Noting people that wanted deliveries, answering the phone. District 12 got really big after the war. People were asking me for help. We had sold many things and I knew that the bakery was going well. Maybe I would give the bakery to my child. What am I thinking? I asked myself. I'm not even sure what Katniss wants... 'Again, Peeta. What are you thinking?' I asked myself twice.

* * *

"Oh god! That was crazy!" Katniss said when the last costumer left. I shut the windows so people knew that we were closed. The night had fallen and we were all really tired. "Mellark, as it seems you got work to do!" Thom jokes me while showing me Katniss's the notes.  
"You are going to help!" I said teasing him.  
"I finished my work for today! I will leave you lock the doors. Tany is waiting for me home!" Thom said while leaving.  
"You look tired!" Katniss said while putting her arms around my neck above the counter.  
"Yeah, it was really hard day. But I'm glad is over." I answered. She gave me a soft kiss and move away so her back was facing me. I grabbed her from behind, lift her up and put her sit on the counter so she is looking at me. I moved away some hair from her face and kissed her. She smiled against my lips and moved her hand to my hair. My hand started moving down to her lower back when the door bell rung, which means a costumer, is here. I moved away from Katniss and make an annoyed face.  
"Sorry, we are closed!"  
"I know it. But I really wanted to see the bakery!" We looked at Mrs. Maisy both really embarrassed. "Well, uhm, It's really pretty. See you around!" she said and turn her back to leave  
"Uhmm, thanks…" I fast said. She nods and leaves.  
I rest my forehead on Katniss's.  
"We should be leaving. We have to go to Haymitch remember?" I said. She snored a little.  
"Fine!" I grabbed her hand and leave the bakery, locking behind us.

We were approaching the victor's village and Haymitch was outside feeding his guise. Guise's annoying noise heard as they saw us, making Haymitch to turn around and notice us.  
"Hello, sweetheart! New boyfriend?" he asked being sarcastic –as always.  
"Hey Haymitch!" I greet him, and Katniss ignore him. I knew that Katniss and Haymitch were being sarcastic to each other, but like in games, Katniss was Haymitch's favorite. Deep down I knew that Katniss and Haymitch loves each other like family, or at least like friends.  
"You should come to see the bakery! It's really amazing." Katniss said  
"Yeah, maybe I will! You want something kids?" Haymitch said while looking at me  
"Yes. Tomorrow, you will come to my house for dinner. Effie will be here for some work and she will come by." I explained.  
"Effie you said?" he seemed to thing a little "Ok, I'll come! Sweetheart, be sure we have food!

* * *

No one of us could ignore the fact that Haymitch seemed to think a little after hearing Effie's name. We tried not to discuss it. We didn't know what even think about. It was weird. It would be weird, If something happens between them. Not that we wouldn't be happy or something. But I mean... It's Haymicth and Effie...

* * *

The job in the bakery is great. It was everything I've ever asked. And I know that my family is watching me from from the sky, and everyone is proud of me. Even my mom. Thinking of my mom I touch my cheek where she used to hurt me. She was mean and bad and I heard Katniss calling her by mistake a which , but she is my mother. Death or alive I will always love her and miss her. I miss everyone... I remember when I returned from the Arena second time. Delly had scolded me really bad for saying that no one will miss me in 12. I felt bad, but it was the truth. That time I wasn't sure If anyone really loved me. I was hijacked. I closed my fists harder pushing my nails on my palms.

Whatever. The bakery was going great. That was a big deal. And I really loved my job there. But it was keeping me really busy. I had to wake up really early sometime and leave Katniss alone. That was making me afraid and nervous. She really hated if I was leaving her before she wake up. I wanted to show her how bad I was feeling, I went by her house to surprise her. I left earlier from the bakery leaving Thom in charge. I was holding a basket with cheese buns and fresh bread to give to Greasy Sea. I mean she helped Katniss when I couldn't. She was really amazing.

* * *

Katniss was talking with Annie, Cinna and Finnick. As it seems Annie was going through her last month of her pregnancy. We had finished the book. Haymitch and Effie helped. I can't believe how many tributes they remember before us. We made a couple of pages for them, but the book had still some white pages. Some children pass next to me running. September was here and children started going to school again. Fortunately no one from Capitol really was troubling us. I thought while approaching Katniss house.

"Katniss it's me" I shout while knocking the door.  
"Peeta?" she answered a little surprised. She was in a little mess.  
"What were you doing?" I asked taking a leaf from her messy braid  
"I-I just came from the woods. I fell of a tree. Stupid bird!" she answers showing me her hands full of wounds.  
"Oh god Katniss! Be a little careful!" I said her and start walking in her house.  
"Yes mom! I'll be!" she said ironic "Are these cheese buns?"  
"You have to greet me first to have them!" I said and move the basket away playfully  
"Come on! I'm all dirty and sweaty, just give me a cheese bun!" she answered playfully too, while coming close to the basket  
"Hmmm… I think I like that!" I tell to her while pulling her close to me. She rolled her eyes and kissed me, but suddenly she pulled away. In her hands she was holding a cheese bun.  
"HA! I got it!" she said laughing a little. She bit it and started eating it slowly when the phone started ringing. Her face seemed annoyed as she answered the phone.  
"Hello?"… "wo, wo, wo. Slow down!"… "Now?"… "In four days?"… "Already?"… "Fine!"… "Yeah whatever Finnick!" –hung up-  
"What Finnick wanted?" I ask her while getting another bite from my cheese bun. Katniss take a deep breath and walk close to me. "Annie is giving birth in four days. She wants us with her." I almost choke "In four days?" "That means…-"  
"We have to leave today!" I gasp. "I know. Finnick has already bought the tickets…" she explains "The train will be here at midnight! You should go get ready!" I kissed her cheek and left leaving the basket at her counter. As it seems we are going to district 4.

* * *

"I hate travelling at midnight!" Katniss was complaining all over again. 'Don't worry Katniss. We'll be there in the morning so you won't really travel." I answer while drugging our luggage in the room.  
"Does Annie know If it's a boy or a girl?" I asked curiously  
"No, she wanted to be a secret.." she said while getting comfortable in our regular sleeping position. She came close to me, closes her eyes and rests her head and hands on my chest. I placed a kiss on the hair while rubbing her back.  
"Hope Annie will be ok. If she is really stressed, she can have problem in her labor." Katniss said against my shirt.  
"How…do you know?" I ask  
"Once, there was a woman in 12 that was in labor for 26 hours. My mom didn't sleep at all and my dad brought me and Prim to the wood for hours. That woman was just stressed, but If Annie has a panic attack like usually…It can get worst…" I could feel her shivering lightly, so I pulled her close to me.  
"Remember, in 4 there are good hospitals with more doctors. In 12 we only got your mother, and she was not even a doctor…" I try to relax her but she didn't respond. We both knew that If Annie got panic attack while she in a labor she might…- I shook my head to forget that thought. I felt her breath get slower and slower and she finally fell asleep. And I closed my eyes feeling her breath against my shirt; I fell asleep, dreaming of Annie's and Finnick's baby. It started out as a happy dream. I was feeling good and happy in my _dreamyland _as Katniss call it. Sometimes the dreamyland is dangerous, sometimes is happy. This time it started good and peaceful but then I started to remember...

…A baby boy, that looks like Finnick swimming happily into the dangerous waters of the arena. And the huge wave of the Arena-clock made the baby drawn, while the terrific sound of the cannon meant another death...

* * *

***Thanks for reading! Leave a review, you're helping me a lot! :D  
*Sorry the last chapter was too big! :P**


	5. District 4

**A/N: Holy feels. Sorry for making you wait THIS long for just a chapter. grrr... school keeps me so busy that I can't upload or even touch my computer. Uploading from phone is soooo hard! -_- This chapter is deticated to** N_the_Shadowhunter ((wattpad account))** Thank you for believing in me and my crazy stories :'). Thanks for you concideration :3**

* * *

Katniss POV

I woke up feeling the side next to me cold. My finger clenched to find Peeta's familiar warmth but found the side abandoned. I force opened my eyes in panic. My heart beat increasing. My hands getting sweaty, feeling my blood thought my veins run faster.  
"Peeta?" I asked loudly. I looked around me. I feel my chest tightening.  
The answer came from the shower. The sound of the water falling. And a low humming coming from the shower. I let a sigh of relief and smile to myself as I hear him humming a common song from 12. I let my body fall on his side of the bed. Take a deep breath smelling his smell on the pillow. Smells so familiar. So… Peeta…  
_HEY! _When did I became so… _in love?  
_I am out of my thoughts when I hear the water stop and the door of the bathroom opening. I look up at him. His blond hair wet, with water drops falling on his forehead. My eyes trailed to his chest. From sleeping next to him I know exactly where the hair on his chest are, but the hair are so blond that are hard to see. My eyes fall on his flat stomach and I feel I can't control them anymore as they trail to his abs and stay there not able to move. He smiled at me and chuckle. His hand scratched the back of his neck shyly and soon after I realized that he was wearing only a white towel around his waist. I look at his eyes. A dark shade of blue looking at me intensely and I can feel an electric volt through me. That one look it was so intense that I can't stand looking at him anymore. I bit my bottom lip and looked away blushing. He chuckled a again and to take his clothes from his bag.

"Morning by the way." He said while trying to wear his shirt.  
"Morning!" I answered while picking up my clothes. We got dressed in no time without talking much.  
"The bell rung before 5 minutes. We should go!" he informs me while hugging me from behind. While we were walking on the long hallway I looked at the window with my eyes trying to see the known beach. But my eyes fly to a bunch of people with cameras taking pictures of us. Other just knocking the windows and waving at us. I am holding tightly on Peeta's hand trying to avoid them. We walked faster and stepped fast outside the train.  
The people with the cameras still following us. Asking us questions that no one of us wanting to answer so we ignored them and started searching for someone we knew through the crowd. None sight of Finnick or Annie. I turn to look at Peeta who was searching too. I noticed that he was smiling at someone. I followed his gaze and I saw an axe sparkling in the sun. Under the axe I saw the brown hair that obviously had grown from the last time I saw them. The known smirk drawn on the lips and the known spark lighting in the eyes.

…Johanna…

I smile at the sight of my old friend.

If I can actually call her my friend.

We have a complicated and weird friendship.

"Well, hello guys!" she greets us.  
"Hey, Johanna! Long time no see!" Peeta joke her. "Where is Finnick and Annie?" I asked while looking around. Johanna started laughing a little.  
"Annie was getting better with her panic attacks, but with the pregnancy and all her hormones flying around the place…" she started moving around her hands "Let's say that she is kinda… weird. Finnick's with her!" she explain.

* * *

She started leading us to their house in Victor's Village. The house was like mine and Peeta's and Haymitch's. But with one difference. The houses here were making you think of the sea. A light blue color on the walls. White windows. Smell of the sea. May seashells are decorated on the outside and sea rocks.

* * *

"Peeta! Katniss!" Finnick greets us with a big smile while opening the door. He hugged us and leads us to the house.  
"Where is A-" I started telling.  
"FINNICK!" Annie shouts from upstairs. "COME HERE!" she continued. I was shocked. Annie was usually sweet yet scared to shout like that. Johanna was right. Annie was different! Finnick rolled his eyes and mumble silently.  
"Hormones" then he turned around and run upstairs.  
""She is like that two months now. Don't listen to whatever she is saying!" Johanna explained to us while we were walking in the main room. The room was different than ours. Deep blue walls. Fishing net and a trident decorating the walls. You could understand that the room was Finnick's only with one look. We approached the big double bed where Annie was laying. They stood next to Finnick who was holding Annie's hand tightly.  
"Hey Annie!" I greet her with a hug.  
"Hey Katniss! Peeta!" she answered us while trying to give us a smile. Her hands were above the blankets holding her huge belly. Her eyes tired with black circles around them. Her hair in a messy ponytail. I looked at Peeta whose eyes were sparkling. His blue eyes reminded me something I was thinking a few nights before. When I first came to district 4 I was convinced that his eyes were the same color as the sea. I wanted to see if I was right in the first place. I looked at him and realize… He was staring at her belly. Everyone had realize that.  
"Want to touch?"Annie asked while smiling. Peeta smiled widely and nod his head. Peeta's hand moved slowly to her belly and when he finally reached her stomach he instantly grin to her.  
"I-It's kicking…" he said while swallowing hard.  
"Y-Yeah… I-It is…" Annie answered while crying. Finnick grin to her. His face so happy. I never saw him like that. Either Peeta. Johanna made a vomit sound while Finnick started kissing every inch of Annie's face. I faked laughter but the truth is that… I was feeling jealous. Was I?  
A feeling I never had felt before.  
Peeta seemed so happy when he felt Annie's baby. He, of course, want a big family. Something I can't give it to him. I would never be able to give him children.

* * *

Instantly I left the room before I do something stupid like crying. I fast run outside the room and desperately search for the bathroom. I reached for the door knot a pair of hands locked me in a tight hug.  
"Are you ok?" Peeta asked me with a worried voice. I nodded twice and he whipped a tear with his thump.  
"I-It's just, y-you seemed so happy, a-and…" I started explaining with broken voice.  
"No need to explain!" he said and kissed me. He placed his hands on my lower back and I placed mine around his neck. We held each other tightly not letting go. The kiss was long and made the warmth of the kiss reach my toes. I let a low moan between our lips. He was the first one who pulled away. He rest his forehead on mine and started talking.  
"We should go back, you know."  
"Maybe not!" Johanna's voice heard from behind us. We pulled away and look at the ground embarrassed. Finnick, Johanna and even Annie were staring at us.  
"How long…" Peeta started telling but Finnick interrupted him.  
"Long enough!" and then he burst out laughing with Johanna joining him. I felt my cheeks turning hotter and hotter with result making Johanna and Finnick laugh even harder. Annie smile at us and slowly came close to us and holding our hands she started walking with us leading us downstairs.  
"Avoid them! Is just when you left from the room they started telling that something was between you two. Whatever, let's go for a walk." Oh my god… I thought, I never thought of hearing Annie talking like that. Hormones brought the confident self of Annie. We started walking outside in silence when Finnick started running towards us.  
"Hey! Wait for us!" he said. The way to the beach wasn't far. Finnick wanted to have the nearest house to the beach. We walked less than a minute when I started hearing the waves crushing to the rocks. We kept walking when I started feeling my shoes filling with sand. Then the smell of fresh salt in the air, and finally my eyes reached the blue. The blue I was looking at every morning I was waking up. I looked up at Peeta's eyes and then I looked back at the sea. I smiled at myself. The same pure, blue color.  
"What?" a voice brought me back to reality.  
"Wa- what?" I asked back shaking my head.  
"You were looking at me weird." Peeta kept explaining.  
"No… I wasn't!" I fought back but my voice was really high. 'Why am I acting like that?' I asked myself. Finnick and Annie were walking far from us. Going close to the water. Finnick bend down and placed a kiss on Annie's belly.  
It was a beautiful moment so we left them alone.  
Something Finnick don't know is "privacy".

* * *

We spent the rest of the day at the beach. Finnick was too pleased to get some fish and oysters. Johanna cut some fire woods with her new axe. She wasn't leaving it, she was brining it everywhere.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Johanna had left to go home saying that she was tired looking at Annie and Finnick being so… cheesy.  
"I'm going for a walk!" I inform the rest of them and got up.  
"I'm coming with you. Can you help me?" Annie asked me.  
"Yea, it would be boring walking alone." I joke her while helping her stand up. She was too big to stand up by herself.  
We started walking far from the others hearing the waves. Annie was walking slowly so I had to keep up with her. I could sense she wanted to say something.  
"You can ask me whatever you want, you know!" I said to her and look her in the eyes.  
"Ok, so, I really want to ask. What is going on with you and Peeta?" Annie ask like a little girl. 'I knew she was going to ask that.' I thought and roll my eyes.  
"We are… ehm… You know, how these stuffs are…" I started saying nervously. I don't like talking about my feelings. It's hard, uncomfortable and I feel exposed.  
"I know, he loves you. You?" Annie asked more serious. "I know, you don't like talking for your feelings, but you have to do it eventually. Or he will think you don't love him. And by the expression I got when I asked you If you love him, I bet you have fall for him. And really bad!" she continued. I didn't answer. How am I supposed to tell him that I love him when, when is even hard, thinking that I do love him.

* * *

When we returned from our walk, Annie almost ran towards Finnick. Finnick hugged her for a moment and even If they had been apart for just some minutes you could say that Finnick had missed her. The left together again. Hand-in-hand. And I actually felt jealous for them- again. Johanna had left to go to the hotel she was staying for when she was visiting Finnick and Annie. I searched for Peeta for a while. He was sitting where we had left him focused on what he was doing. I approached him slowly, making as less noise as possible.  
He was drawing.  
With the sketchbook in his lap, he was so focused that you it will look like a sin to interrupt his thoughts. His hands were moving fast in the piece of paper, with the pencil in his hands he was making lines, carves and slowly it started making sense. The draw was still unfinished, but it was amazing. It was showing Annie and Finnick.  
Finnick was sitting in on knee and he was kissing Annie's huge belly. Annie had a grin drawn all over her face and her fingers were through his messy hair. Her head was falling behind with her long hair falling in waves. The background was a beautiful sunset. It was maybe one of the best draws Peeta had ever done. One of the most realistic. One of the most happy.  
Even if it was only in black and white  
It was amazing.  
"Peeta, this is so …beautiful!" I say and gasp. Peeta seemed startled at first but then smile to me. One of those smiles that make me love him more.  
"I hoped you will like it!" he answer and kiss him hand, that was on his shoulder. Before saying anything, Annie and Finnick walk close to them.  
"It's getting late. We will head home." Annie said still holding into Finnick's hand.  
"Don't overdo it, lovebird!" Finnick said jokily putting much weight on the word 'lovebirds' Katniss kicked his leg and Finnick sticked out his tongue while he was leaving with Annie resting her head on his shoulder.  
"It was a big day, right?" Peeta said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yea.." I answer looking nowhere "Should we go back too?" I asked and turn to face him.  
"We have some time, you know…" he said and leaned in to kiss me. We kissed again, like we did in the arena. The warmth overwhelming my stomach. I push all my little weight on his chest. His hand holding my hips steadily while I am on top him having control. Our mouths moving together in sync and I feel his hot breath inside my mouth. He moves his lips from mine and leaves a trail of kiss to my jaw line. I close my eyes feeling his breath on my neck now. I brush my lips on his for one last time and he push me down to his chest hugging me tightly.  
"I love you" he whisper against my hair and kiss my head. I feel the sting on my chest. I feel guilty that I can't tell him too.

_I love you too_

I say inside of my head. I am afraid to say it aloud. The words are at the end of my tongue but I can't let them slip out of my mouth.  
"I know…" I answer instantly and give him a smile.  
He pushed me harder against him. Her ear listening to the steady pace of his heart. It's so surprising how this little thing can actually convince me for his love. And I am a wave of nervousness hit me hard. Does he know that I love him? He have to! What If he doesn't? What If a day he will be tired of waiting for me and just live? I can't live without him.  
_I can't survive without him.  
_I need to tell him. Before is too late. But when the right times come. The right moment…  
The train of thoughts stops when I fell asleep on the soft sand with his arms wrapped tightly around me…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Vote and leave LONG comments because you are awesome. 3  
-Thanks for your concideration.  
Love and may odds be in your favor, Girl in Darkness**


	6. I really love that boy

**You didn't waiting too long for this huh? ;) ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Katniss POV

"Annie! Change the channel! All those cooking channels are making me hungry!" Johanna shrugs angrily at Annie. I smile at my friends arguing for the control of the tv. Finnick never talks. No one wants to mess with Annie now. Except of Johanna!  
"Shut up Jo! I will watch what I want!" Annie fights back giving her a death glare.  
"Damn it. If you are like a witch, how will be Katniss when she will be pregnant?" Johanna said ironically and both I and Peeta almost choke. How did she even think of that?  
_She is Johanna! She has to be like that by law! _I thought.  
"How did you even think about that?" I ask her angrily.  
"Just saying that I feel sorry for Peeta!" Johanna said giving Peeta a fake sorry look.  
"She won't be that bad." Peeta said and I give him a meaningful look "When the time comes we will learn I guess!" he continue and avoid my eyes.  
"Wait, so as soon as you get married, we will have little Mellarks?" Finnick ask and laugh a bit.  
Wait. WHAT? Who started talking about children!  
"Wait, WHAT?" I say and sit up looking Finnick confused.  
"Oh my god! I bet they will look like Katniss!" Annie said with her happy mood. All of her mood swings are so tiring!  
"JUST STOP!" I shout at them after a little while of them talking about me and Peeta. Why they started talking about that like we are not even there?  
"Who has ever told you we are even getting married?" Peeta said and I keep my eyes on Finnick and Annie.  
"Who has even told you that we are going to have children?" he continue, he is looking at everyone now. Avoiding my gaze as I am dead-curious to see what he is going to say next. But he don't say anything next as someone cut him off.  
"I am pretty sure this one here." Johanna said and shows me making my eyes trailed to her curiously. "…is going to get pregnant soon!" Johanna said and laughed ironically and smirked at me. My eyes turned to Peeta. Asking what she meant. Was something I should get mad? But the answer came to me by the bright red color on his cheeks. My eyes widen as I realize what Johanna meant. I look at my lap embarrassed and I feel my cheeks getting hot.  
"Why you feel embarrassed love birds? Did I say anything wrong?" Johanna keep saying and I shot her a death glare.  
"Oh my! You are like that because…" Johanna starts and looks at Finnick who instantly understands too. "…you too haven't done anything yet!" she continues and starts laughing hard. Now I can't even look at my lap and I close my eyes shut praying the earth to open right now and make me disappear. I can even hear Annie chuckle a little.  
"How could this even be possible?" Finnick said and laugh hard too. "You too like, radiate sex!" he continues almost choking.  
"SHUT UP FINNICK!" Peeta and I say in unison angrily. But this made things worse as I can see Finnick and Johanna clutching their stomachs while laughing. "We don't radiate …-"Peeta try to say still embarrassed when we hear a known voice from the tv and we all stop making any noise.  
Caesar Flickerman  
"We have to hear from them for so long! And they are finally here. The star-cross lovers from district 12!" he said and instantly a picture of us appears in the screen. I can feel my cheeks from hot turn to cold. And I can see Peeta turning pale. We are like getting ready for the worst.  
"We found them in district 4. Where we made a research. Our people followed them and we found out that they came to visit their friends –and victors- Finnick and Annie Odair."  
Another picture of Finnick, Annie, Peeta and I in the beach.  
"As we can see, Annie is going through the last month of her pregnancy and many friends came to see her like Beetee from district 3 –who is now living in district 2 and Johanna Mason from district 7 who is currently living with the two couples in district 4."  
While more pictures of us came to the screen I like out a sigh of disbelief. Will we ever be able to do something without everyone following us? I can see that Peeta is thinking the same because he is looking at me with an apologetic look. I give him a sly smile telling him like he doesn't have to worry. It's ok. We both knew that there was no way we could be away from the cameras.  
"This keeps happening a lot!" Finnick said and sigh. "The past months- From the day Annie started showing up- we are in the news every day. Caesar called a bunch of times asking for interviews but we refused saying that Annie can't leave the house and I have to be with her…" Finnick explained with his charming self disappearing.  
"It's ok Finnick." Peeta started. "Katniss? Are you ok with that?" he turned to me. I let out a deep sigh I don't know how I long I was holding. "Yes. I am fine. Shocked." I say and roll my eyes. We stayed in silence for a little while letting the tv be the only noise in the room. But soon after the phone rang and Annie picked it up.  
"Hello?" … "Fine, you?" … "Yes. Yes it's true." … "Ok, uhm… Let me tell her." Annie said and paused to look at me.  
"It's for you." She said and hand me the phone. I give her a confused look and place the phone on my ear.  
"Hello?" I say unsure of what to wait.  
"Katniss?" I hear a familiar voice on the other line.  
"Mom?" I ask realizing who the other person was. A mix with feeling hit me. My mom. She came to 4. She couldn't come to 12. She works here equals… she lives here.  
"Oh, Katniss. I saw you in the news and I just wanted to talk to you." My mom keeps talking with an apologetic tone. I don't answer. My eyes looking nowhere while I am trying to focus on the voice on my ear.  
"Katniss please… I know you are angry at me. But please talk to me." She begs while I still try to focus. My mind is not working properly right now.  
"I need to see you Katniss." She continues. I still don't know how to feel. My mom found the courage to talk to me. I am angry because she left me when I needed her the most. But still I couldn't say anything after the other sentence she said:  
"Katniss… you are the only one I have…" My heart beats fast. The moments are passing in front of me.

_Prim screaming my name.  
I scream back at Prim.  
Then everything is over.  
Prim has become a human torch._

__"M-mom…" I find the strength to say. I feel a pair of warm hands on my shoulders and the familiar smell of him waking me up to reality. "We need to talk face-to-face. Not through the phone." I say weakly as I put the puzzle in my head. Maybe seeing my mom isn't a good idea after all.  
"Whatever you want Katniss. I want to tell you so many things." She says in one breath. I can feel her voice relaxing a bit after hearing me.  
"C-can you come by?" I say looking at Annie and Finnick. They give a nod. Telling me it's fine. Telling me they understand.  
"I will be there in 5 minutes!" she said but before hanging up she says the words I wanted to hear from her since I was 11. "I am truly sorry Katniss." And then hang up. I turn to look at Peeta who is still holding my shoulders steadily.  
"She is coming here." I manage to say. "You will do great." Peeta said before gives me a peck on the lips.

* * *

I am waiting. Waiting for the bell to ring. The ringing means she is here. My mom is here. I have to see her just a few months but everything has change. I can feel it. We both have change. Johanna left to her room. Annie and Finnick left to their room. Peeta is to our room. I am all alone to face my mother. Everything seems to have past so fast. After the phone rang everything started moving too fast for me to keep up with.  
The door knocks.  
I stand up and grab the door knob ready to open it.  
The door knocks again.  
I open it with fast moves and here she is. Standing in front of me with her purse around her arm.  
"Katniss…" she says and looks at me with her lips carving a little into a faint smile.  
"Mom…" I say and clear my throat. We sit on the sofa the one in front of the other. No one of us is ready to speak. I can see the guilt, the pain and the emptiness in her eyes.  
"Katniss. I know you will never forgive me…" My mom starts. "Mom, please." I cut her off but she is has more to say and she shows it. "No Katniss. I know I wasn't there when you needed me. I wasn't the mother you asked for. I am not perfect." , "Mom! I know. I tried to forgive you. I really did. For dad's sake…" I tried to be honest with her but she I could feel that wasn't enough. She wanted me to forgive her. "I won't ask you to forgive me."  
Or maybe she doesn't.  
"I will ask you to let me be in your life again. And start over again. I won't let you alone this time."  
I let her words sink in. She just told me she wants me again. She just confessed that she is sorry. But my brain isn't working now and the only thing I want is to shout at her.  
"You never were there for me. You were watching me and Prim die from starvation." I say letting the angry words fly away with no coming back. "I only tried to forgive you for dad. If I will accept you again is for her." I say standing up angrily "For Prim" I say without realizing what my words done to her. I run upstairs feeling the tears running down my cheeks. I need to leave.  
My hands trialed to a door knob and burst in the room.  
"Katniss?" Peeta said shocked and rush next to me. He hugged me tightly and I cry against his shirt.  
"What happened?" he ask while stroking my hair.  
"I can't face her. I can't be with her." I say between sobs.  
"Come here sweetheart." Peeta said and look me in the eyes. "You can do it. It's only your mom." He continued saying giving me a small smile.  
_I want you to come with me. I can do it only with you.  
_I can't say such a thing. But he seems to understand.  
"Let's go together!" he says and helps me stand up. I hold into his hand tightly as we walk back downstairs.  
"Katniss…" her voice sounds worriedly. And suddenly I feel my eyes teary. I let go off Peeta's hand and run towards her. She seems startled as I stand in front of her bravely.  
"Mom..." I say with a broken voice.

_I can't break down in front of her._

"I am sorry. I just wanted to be in your life again." My mom said the same bravely as she can be. Suddenly I do something I never thought of doing after my 11. I open my arms and pull her into a hug.  
"I know." I say still holding her.  
"I am sorry, I let you. I never wanted to. But it was more than what I could handle." My mom keeps saying and I feel her tears falling down my arm.  
"I should have understood. You loved him so much." I say finally realizing that I might have been wrong for her.  
_Yes. She let us starve when we needed her. She had to be strong for us.  
_"I would have reacted the same if _he _ever dies." I say and I can't believe that I said it. Is something I only realize when I almost lost him.

When I thought we would never be the same.

When I almost let myself die.

_When I wanted to die._

"He changed you." My mom said and cup my face.  
"I know. He did." I say and smile a little. I also know he is right behind me. And he can hear everything we are saying. And I am not sure if I want him to hear everything she will say. Or I will say.  
"I am sorry again Katniss. I let you after the war and came here. It's just… without his… and her…" she started saying and her voice started shaking.  
"I am not angry for that. You had too many memories back in 12." I say while she whips a tear away from my cheek.  
"You have every right to be angry at me."  
I don't answer.  
"You were better mother than what I was."  
I don't answer.  
"You were there for her when I couldn't." she says and looks at me with a mixture of emotions, that makes me thinking.  
Is she angry?

Is she sad?

She means it?

"Oh mom!" I say and she pulls me again in a hug. When she pulls away she turns to look at Peeta like she just now realized he was here. He gives him her hand. He seems surprised but she takes her hand.  
"Thank you." She tells him. "For making her what she is today." She continues. "Without you, she would never be able to give me another chance!" she ends. Peeta smiled lovingly to her and then gave to me one of those smiles that make me want to kiss him so bad. I pull myself together.  
"It was my pleasure !" Peeta says wrap his arm around my waist.  
"What are you going to do now, mom?" I ask her even If I know the answer. She would never come back to 12.  
"I know, you just gave me a second chance to make everything up. But I can't come back. I am so sorry." Mom says and I just smile.  
"It's ok. I never thought you would come." I say and give her a sly smile.

* * *

And here we are again. Me and my thoughts. I still can't forget what my mom told me before she left.

_"He loves you so much, you know." She says while standing in the door.  
"I know mom!" I answer feeling a little guilty.  
"You love him. I can see it in your eyes!" she says and my head automatically turns to make eye contact with her. "You have the same look as I had when I was looking at your dad. Ready to give everything up and run to him." She continues and she smiled at thought of him.  
"Mom.." I try to cut her off but fail.  
"It's time to grow up Katniss. It's your time to make him realize that you are there for him." She explains "…before is too late." She ends and I know. I just know that is what she is feeling. About her and dad. She has regret that she never showed him how much she love him.  
"Jus have in mind that he loves you. That he will never do anything to betray you. He will never judge you Katniss!" she says before closing the door behind her._

I walk back in the room and close the door behind me slowly and noisless. I walk towards the bed and find Peeta already under the sheets with his sketchbook on his lap. I walk on my side of the bed and jumped on under the sheets. He doesn't notice me. The thoughts are a mess on my mind.

Should I say I love him? _I have to._  
Do I love him? _Yes I do._

But I can feel my mind relaxing when I look up at his face.  
His curls falling on his forehead.  
His eyes blinking with his eyelashes touching together every time.  
His eyes sparkling from the light of the lamb.  
His lips a little open with tongue a little out, like he always does when he is too focus on something.  
His hands moving gently on the paper, coloring and shading.  
His legs criss crossed under the blankets.

And I am lying on my side watching him while he is making something beautiful. I can't hold myself of thinking how much I crave his lips.  
But the point is not that.  
I feel the sting on my chest. My stomach squeezes tightly.

And just then is when I finally realize.

_I am so in love with this boy.  
_I push his sketch away and push him against me crushing our lips together. Trying to tell him how much I love him without words.  
But eventually I will have to use words.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 write in the comments what you think and you might change the storyline! ;)  
Love and may the odds be ever in your favor.  
**^Girl in Darkness^


	7. Odairs plus 1 and I love you (!)

**A/N: I will start uploading every weekend, because you guys asked for more, and well, more often :D**

* * *

****

I wake up feeling the sun light on my eyes. I open my eyes slowly and see that the side next to me was empty.

_Where he was?_

I jumped of the bed and stretch my arms so I will wake up completely. I stood up from the bed and walk towards the window that was looking exactly at the sea. I opened the curtains and admire the view. I loved the sea. The blue was so clear that you could think that it was connected with the sky an there were no clouds in the sky.

_…Beautiful…_

I fast change into a pair of shorts and my yellow shirt. Before me and Peeta getting back together, and anyway, before Peeta even coming back to 12, the only color you would see as a clothe of mine was black. From the day he came back to my life I unexpectedly started wearing different colors. But mostly orange. I like the look on his face when he sees me wearing his favorite color.  
Full of desire.  
But love.  
He always looks at me with so much love that I feel guilty.  
Guilty for not saying how much I love him.  
For not being able to show him.  
I shook my head and started walking towards the ladder that was leading you to the living room. From the top of the ladder I could see Annie sitting criss crossed on the sofa with a big bowl full of biscuits next to her and a cup of tea in her hands. Her eyes never leaving the tv screen.  
She was alone.

_Where was he?_

"Morning!" I say and walk downstairs completely. I started heading Annie's direction and she finally turn to look at me.  
"Morning!" she answered and tossed a biscuit in her mouth hungrily. That pregnancy made her hunger. A LOT!  
"What time is it?" I ask looking around me. Annie drinks a sip of her tea and looks at the clock on the wall. It was a big clock with tridents and fish. Original district 4 clock.  
"Around noun." She answered "Johanna and Finnick wanted to wake you up earlier but Peeta insisted to let you sleep." Annie said and smile.  
"Yes. We both had a bad night. None of us really slept." I answer avoiding her eyes as I remember all those nightmares I had the night before.  
"This is what he said!" Annie assure me and turn off the tv.  
"Where are they by the way?" I ask looking around me curiously.  
"They went to the hospital to see if everything is fine for tomorrow!" Annie explained and rubbed her abdomen, obviously talking more to the baby in her abdomen instead to me. "But…" Annie said and turns to look at me "Peeta found time and bake biscuits this morning!" she said with a cheerful voice as she pass me the bowl with the biscuits. I take one in my hands and admire it.  
A perfect round shape.  
It was full of white sugar and I instantly recognize them.  
I toss one in my mouth and let the sugar melt.  
The marmalade inside teasing my throat making me want to eat more.  
When I am ready to take toss another biscuit in my mouth Annie talks.  
"He love you so much, you know." She says and looks at me waiting for my reaction. I place the bowl between my legs and look at the white biscuits.  
"I know…" I say and let a deep breath. I can hear Annie getting annoyed and she grabs the bowl from my legs.  
"Katniss! Have you told him yet?" she ask with a serious expression

_Why you do that Annie?_

"No…" I say with a low voice that I am not even sure If Annie heard me. She turns off the tv and looks at me waiting for more explanation. "…I am scared." I admit still with a low voice. But this time I know she heard me.  
"Why Katniss. He said it so many times to you!" she insists and keeps asking me.  
"I am scared Annie!" I say with more loud voice. "Everything I've ever loved was taken away from me!" I say and I feel my eyes burning from the tears. Annie now seems to actually pay attention to what I say.  
"What If… What If something happens to him? Or me? What If someone kills him? What If-" I keep saying but Annie cut me off annoyed.  
"Look Katniss. I understand you 100%. I understand why you are afraid and why you are scared of letting Peeta know your feelings." She says and smiled a little. I keep looking at her as she continues speaking. "I am nine months pregnant. I am going to give birth and I am thinking about so many things. What If the arenas are back and the baby gets reaped? How will I ever be able to explain to it why Finnick had to kill so many people through his games and the quell." I am so surprised of what Annie just said. They both looked so happy about their baby, I would never bet they are afraid or something.  
"You can't live with the "what Ifs" Katniss. Don't be scared!" Annie said and smile at me a little.

_She is right!_

__I open my mouth to say something but I couldn't form words right so I pull her into a hug.  
"Thank you Annie! For everything!" I say against her shoulder. She stands up pulling me up with her. She holds my shoulders tightly and gives me a smile again.  
"You deserve happiness, Katniss!" She says but suddenly her sxpression changes and from a smile she seems pale. She lets out a scream of pain and held her abdomen.  
"ANNIE?" Four known voices say the same time. From the door I can see Finnick, Peeta and Johanna. Finnick in no time he is next to her holding her arm.  
"Finnick!" Annie said while breathing heavily. "The baby!" Annie hardly says. I suddenly understand what is going as I see water under her feet.  
"She is going into labor!" I say and grab her arm so she won't fall. Finnick seems scared but she grabs her other arm and we help her outside.  
"How long is the hospital from here?" I ask Johanna.  
"About 10 minutes by foot?!" she answer and show us the right direction. Johanna run to the hospital's direction to say what was going on while I, Finnick and Peeta helped Annie to the hospital.

* * *

As soon as we arrive in the hospital I can see nurses and doctors walking towards us. They help Annie sit in a wheelchair and push her wheelchair into a room. Finnick never letting off her hand. When me and Peeta manage to walk in the room we see Annie as pale as paper holding her head with her hands. She is lying on the bed with the doctor in front of her legs and Finnick still holding her hand into his.  
"No. Please! DON'T HURT ME!" Annie keeps screaming over and over again.

_She is having a panic attack!_

"Annie we will need you to push!" The doctor says trying to stay calm.  
"NO!" Annie screams in answer holding her ears and shouting her eyes closed. Finnick seems as pale as Annie. He is whispering into her ear things. Trying to make her come back to reality. But it's not working. She has drift off.  
"Nurses! Here! We will have to make her C-Section!" the doctor says and the nurse begins to push Annie's bed outside the door. Finnick's eyes widen and he starts running next to Annie's bed.  
"Mr. Odair, please! You can't come any further!" The nurse says and stops Finnick from entering the door to the surgery.  
"NO! I have to GO!" Finnick growls desperately.  
"I am sorry sir. You have to wait outside!" the nurse keeps trying to explain to Finnick. But everything seems to be worthless. Finnick pushes the nurse and start walking in the room. He isn't able to go further because Peeta is next to him in no time. Peeta lift him up and I am thankful he is stronger than Finnick.  
"Leave me Peeta!" Finnick keeps fighting him "You don't know who I am? I am FINNICK ODAIR!" he keeps punching and kicking Peeta like a small child trying to break free. Peeta ignores him and brings him to the waiting room where I and Johanna are already there.  
Finnick looked helpless.  
Pale as paper.  
He sat down on the floor and start tying knots like crazy.  
I could see his fears into his eyes.  
But still I couldn't believe it.

_Finnick broke down_

_Finnick Odair broke down._

_Finnick Odair the sex symbol of Panem is breaking down in from of me._

I held him from the one arm and Peeta from the other.  
We both knew were to take him so he will feel better. –the beach.

* * *

When Finnick's eyes met with the clean blue water he changed self. He run into the water while taking off his clothes and letting only his underwear. He jumped in the water with a desperate way.  
I had seen Finnick again without shirt. I had seen Finnick with only fishing net on. But still Finnick wasn't the sex symbol of Panem without reason. Swimming paid off. A LOT!  
When I turn my eyes from Finnick I saw Peeta. He was already walking inside the water with only his underwear on and I couldn't hold myself from staring. I had slept so many times with him. But seeing him like that in front of me was something else. I never had the chance to appreciate it. He wasn't of course like Finnick but he was fit too.  
His muscles,  
His abs,  
The V above his thighs…

_SHUT UP KATNISS!_

I turn my look away and I manage to hear that Finnick and Peeta were calling me to go inside the water with them. I smile and without second thought I started taking of my shirt and then short. I throw them into the pile of clothes that were including of Peeta's and Finnick's clothes and walk inside the water with them. When I look at them I see Finnick bursting out laughing and Peeta was blushing. And I mean he face was all over red.  
_Oh god he was watching me changing.  
_I avoid the thought in my head and walk closer to them.

I won't lie. Finnick was in such a good mood that you would never guess that he was breaking down a few hours ago. He even offered Peeta to teach him how to swim! He claimed that he used to teach children how to swim.  
I am so glad Finnick is fine. He loves so much Annie that he couldn't stand the fact of losing her. Now we are in the middle of a hard splashing fight.  
"Ok, ok. I know you are acting like 7 year olds. But Finnick, your wife just came out of the surgery!" Johanna's voice was heard after an hour or so of us having the splashing fight. And you see Finnick, forgetting everything and running outside the water. Still on his boxers he started running towards the hospital's direction. Johanna gave raise her eyebrow and turn to leave before grabbing Finnick's clothes.  
"We should go see If Annie is alright too!" I say and turn to look at Peeta who was coming closer to me.  
"Yea, but this is the first time, I get to see you without anyone around!" Peeta said and smirk. He pulled me into his arms and crushes our lips together finding me off guard. I let my hands rest on his chest as is hands were holding my hips pulling me in. After a little while he pulled away. I didn't open my eyes. He actually left me wanting more. I was actually craving for his lips again. I realized that my expression looked odd so I open my eyes and look at him. He had a wide smile all over his face.  
"Come on, we should go see her!" he said and pull me outside by the hand.

WE arrive in the hospital and went right to Annie's room. Annie was awake looking at Finnick. We walked in the room and just then I noticed the tiny baby into Finnick's arms. The little baby was exactly mini-Finnick. He was wearing tiny blue baby clothes.

_It's a boy!_

I can actually feel my eyes getting teary.  
"It's a boy!" Finnick said and smile. He was crying. "His name is Finn!" Annie add with a proud voice.  
"Congratulations. Mom and Dad!" Peeta said with a teasing voice. My eyes never leaving the little baby.

* * *

We walked up the stairs to our room. After we met with Annie and Finnick the doctors came in the room and the paparazzi were everywhere so we left the hospital. Left Finnick handle them.  
"Finally home!" Peeta said when we enter our room. "You know that you were smiling when you were looking at Finn right?"  
"Yeah…" I say without really paying attention on what he say.  
"See… you can actually smile outside the woods too!" he said. I froze when I hear what he said. "I heard Gale saying that you only smile when you are in the woods…" Peeta explains and I take his hand into mine intertwine our fingers. We are both of us a little wet. From his touch I instantly remember Annie's words.  
_"He loves you, you know"  
"Don't be scared"  
_I feel my heart tightening and the words are flying away from my mouth without coming back.  
"Peeta, I love you!" I say and look straight into his eyes. His eyes frozen, his heart is beating fast, but he asks me again.  
"What did you say?"  
"You heard me." I answer and stand in front of him.  
"Y-you love me. Real or not real?" he asked again unsure. I take a deep breath.  
"Real" He suddenly then cup my face and pull me hard against him. The kiss was argent and made the hunger return. I tangled my fingers into his hair pushing his lips harder against mine. His hand he lifts me up and I lock my legs around his waist. I can feel his hand under my shirt but I let him. This feels good. He pushed me against the wall and we stay in the same position for a little while. Me against the wall, he against me. He lift me up again and place me to the bed so I am laying on my back. Peeta pulled away and took off his shirt. My eyes fall to his chest. The scars are still there. From the arenas. From the tortures of the Capitol. Not only on his chest but on his arms too. Peeta realize that I was staring at him so he moved next to me and tries to take his blouse from the flour but I stop him. Without saying anything I take off my shirt and shorts. It wasn't something sexual. I just showed him my scars and wounds. He takes off his trouser letting me see his fake leg. We start looking at each other's scars exploring each other's bodies. Learning our scars stories. He holds my hand and place a kiss on the scar that Johanna left me on my wrist. He kiss all the way up to my arm and the place a kiss on my chest making me gasp.  
Nothing more, nothing less. After a while we fall asleep into each other's arms. He keeps his head on my chest and I stroke his hair. His arms are around my bare waist and our legs are tangled together like veins.  
_I love you, Peeta.  
I am glad that you now know!_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like. Leave a review and follow this story. It's going to be good! ;)  
Till next time ^Girl in Darkness^**


End file.
